


Dress on

by redangeleve



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Philippe distracts him, Public Hand Jobs, The Chevalier is bored
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Der Chevalier verspürt nicht die geringste Lust zu dem Gesangsabend zu gehen, den der König zu Ehren von Madame de Maintenant veranstaltet, doch Philippe sorgt dafür, dass sein Liebster trotzdem auf seine Kosten kommt.





	Dress on

**Author's Note:**

> Im Moment kann ich gar nicht so schnell schreiben, wie bei mir die Ideen sprudeln. Der Gedanke für diese Story kam mir beim Autofahren, als ich das Lied gehört habe, das ich hier als Soundtrack verwende.  
> Die Charaktere gehören mit genauso wenig wie die Rechte an den zitierten Lyriks. Ich habe mir beides nur ausgeborgt und verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

Dress on

Now I ain't tryina offend nobody  
But girl don't they see you, it's cool if they don't  
Cause hey I only see me and you  
That's why I'm all over you  
Why you still got your dress on  
Why you still got your dress on

(Justin Timberlake, Dress on)

 

Lustlos zog der Chevalier seine Halsbinde zurecht, während er einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel warf. Himmel, was für eine Verschwendung. So gut wie er heute Abend aussah, sollte er mit Monsieur lieber zu einem wilden Gelage gehen, anstatt zu diesem Gesangsabend, den der König für seine Favoritin gab. Früher, als Louis der Marquise de Montespan noch den Vorzug gegeben hatte, waren es wenigstens Komödien gewesen, die auf der Palast eigenen Bühne aufgeführt wurden, doch seit der König sie ins Exil geschickt hatte und stattdessen Madame de Maintenant den Vorzug gab, wurden zumeist nur noch religiöse Inszenierungen gezeigt oder Choräle gesungen. Wie furchtbar öde. 

Seit der König die Einladung ausgesprochen hatte, lamentierte der Chevalier bereits, wie wenig er dorthin gehen wollte, bis Philippe ihn schließlich hatte wissen lassen, dass er das Konzert durchaus mit einer anderen Begleitung besuchen konnte, wenn der Chevalier sich indisponiert fühlte. Als ob das eine Option wäre! Da Liselotte erneut schwanger war und größeren Anlässen zumeist fernblieb, war sie es offenkundig nicht, die Philippe im Sinn hatte und auf gar keinen Fall würde er zulassen, dass der Herzog von Orleans einen jener jungen Gecken ausführte, die ihn ständig mit schmachtenden Augen umschwirrten wie die Motten das Licht. Denn auch wenn sie im Bett durchaus nicht monogam waren, so war es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass sie seit fast zwei Jahrzehnten niemals ohne den anderen ausgingen und wenn es nach dem Chevalier ging, würde sich daran in absehbarer Zeit auch nichts ändern. Lieber würde er sich freiwillig den Gesangsabend zu Ehren von Maintenant anhören.

Seufzend verließ der Chevalier seine Kammer, um seinen Geliebten in seinen Gemächern abzuholen. Wenn sie auch oft zusammen nächtigten, kam es trotzdem nicht selten vor, dass es der Herzog von Orleans vorzog sich vor einem Fest allein einkleiden zu lassen, während sich der Chevalier in seinem eigenen Reich umzog. Wie so oft waren sei bereits zu spät und es war nicht ratsam den König warten zu lassen, weshalb der Chevalier in eiligen Schritten die Flure durchquerte. Als er schwungvoll die Tür zu Philippes Appartement öffnete, wartete dieser bereits im Vorraum auf ihn, was den Chevalier vor Überraschung mitten in der Bewegung erstarren ließ. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sein Geliebter ein Kleid trug, die ihn mit offenem Mund fesselte, daran hatte er sich in den Jahrzehnten an Philippes Seite gewöhnt, doch heute sah er noch schöner darin aus, als sonst.

Das Kleid aus dunkelblauem Brokat mit feinen Silberfäden bestickt schimmerte im Licht der Kerzen, wie der Nachthimmel samt der Millionen Sterne und seine Taille war so eng geschnürt, dass der Chevalier nur staunen konnte, wie Philippe darin noch Luft bekam. „Ich dachte schon, Ihr versetzt mich“, begrüßte der Herzog seinen Liebhaber.

„Ihr kennt mich doch. Ich habe nur auf den passenden Moment für den großen Auftritt gewartet“, erwiderte der Chevalier nonchalent, indem er Philippe seinen Arm darbot. 

„Dann sind wir schon zu zweit“, gab der Herzog mit einem Zwinkern zurück, bevor er mit der einen Hand seinen Fächer auseinanderklappte und mit der anderen den Arm seines Geliebten ergriff. „Bereit einen Skandal heraufzubeschwören?“ flüsterte er verschwörerisch, während er sein Gesicht hinter dem Fächer verbarg.

„Mit Euch an meiner Seite jederzeit“, erwiderte der Chevalier mit einem Grinsen, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Theater. 

XXXXXX

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, hatten die anderen Gäste ihre Sitze im Parkett und in den Logen bereits eingenommen, als der Chevalier seinen Geliebten auf ihre Plätze führte. Als Bruder des Königs stand dem Herzog von Orleans eine Loge in bester Lage zu, deren Blick auf die Bühne fast so gut war wie von der Empore des Königs. Doch obwohl sie ihr privates Reich hatten, blieb ihr spätes Erscheinen nicht unentdeckt. Tadelnd sah Louis zu seinem Bruder herüber, während sich Madame de Maintenant zu ihm herüber beugte und mit säuerlicher Miene etwas in sein Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich wusste, ihr würde mein Kleid gefallen“, entgegnete Philippe süffisant, der es nicht lassen konnte mit dem Fächer zur Empore empor zu winken. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die Favoritin des Königs keine Gelegenheit ausließ gegen den lasterhaften Lebensstil des Herzogs zu wettern und nicht nur einmal hatte sie ihm ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er eines Tages für sein sündiges Leben in der Hölle schmoren würde, was ihn jedoch erst recht dazu veranlasste, sie bei jeder Gelegenheit zu reizen. Und was gab es für eine bessere Chance als auf einer Soiree ihr zu Ehren in einem Kleid zu erscheinen?

„Eures hat jedenfalls Stil, was man von dem Fetzen, den Madame heute trägt, nicht behaupten kann“, fügte der Chevalier hinzu, bevor auch er in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung grüßend den Kopf neigte. Mit eisigem Blick erwiderte Madame de Maintenant den Gruß, dann wandte sie sich ab und auch der König ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit in eine andere Richtung wandern, als die Musik einsetzte und eine Sängerin die Bühne betrat.

Die Darbietung war genauso grauenvoll, wie der Chevalier sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Schwere, tragende Orchestermusik zu einer Stimme, die für ihn wie Kreide auf einer Schiefertafel klang. Aus dem Augenwinkel forschte er nach, ob es Philippe ebenso ging, doch der Herzog schien weiter dem Treiben auf der Bühne zu folgen und zeigte keinen Unmut. Gelangweilt ließ der Chevalier daher seinen Blick über die Gäste im Parkett wandern, die sich, je länger die Darbietung andauerte, augenscheinlich in unterschiedlichen Stadien des Dämmerschlafes befanden. Während einige Damen sich leise unterhielten, bemühten sich andere, ihr Gähnen hinter ihren Fächern zu verbergen. Ein paar Herren hatten die Augen geschlossen und der Chevalier glaubte sogar den einen oder anderen schnarchen zu hören und gerade als er selbst darüber nachdachte, ein kurzes Nickerchen zu halten, fühlte er plötzlich Philippes Hand in seinem Schritt. Vor Überraschung presste er unwillkürlich seine Beine zusammen, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder, so dass er sie wieder öffnete und Philippe damit den Kontakt gestattete.

Es war nicht die Tatsache an und für sich, dass sein Geliebter ihn berührte, sondern dass er es öffentlich in einem Raum voller Menschen tat, die ihn unvorbereitet traf. Taxierend wanderte sein Blick zur Seite, nur um festzustellen, dass Philippe die Augen immer noch auf die Bühne gerichtet hatte, während er gleichzeitig das Geschlecht seines Liebhabers in eindeutigen Bewegungen durch den Stoff hindurch massierte.

„Augen nach vorne, mein liebster Chevalier“, murmelte Philippe ohne ihn anzusehen. „Wir stehen schließlich unter Beobachtung.“

Tatsächlich wanderte der Blick des Königs immer wieder hinüber zu ihrer Loge, so als ahnte er, dass dort etwas vorging, doch die hölzerne Brüstung war so hoch, dass er seinen Bruder und dessen Begleiter erst von der Brust aufwärts sehen konnte. „Ihr habt leicht reden“, gab der Chevalier gepresst zurück. „Ich würde mich ja revanchieren, aber ich befürchte, bis ich mich durch die Lagen von Stoff gekämpft habe, ist die Aufführung bereits zu einem Ende gekommen.“

„Dann lehnt Euch zurück und genießt die Darbietung“, entgegnete Philippe mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, während er ohne die Augen von der Bühne zu wenden, blind die Knöpfe seiner Hose öffnete.

Gott im Himmel … Als die Hand des Herzogs sich zielsicher ihren Weg bahnte, fiel es dem Chevalier immer schwerer sein Gesicht zu kontrollieren und als Philippe seine Finger schließlich um seine Männlichkeit legte, schnappte er überrascht nach Luft.

„Contenance, mein Liebster“, wisperte Philippe, dem der Laut nicht entgangen war. „Ihr wollt die Veranstaltung doch nicht vor ihrem Ende verlassen müssen.“

„Auf keinen Fall“, stimmte ihm der Chevalier zu, wobei er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste. „Ich brenne schon für das große Finale.“

Es war wahrhaftig ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, das wussten sie beide. Wenn Maintenant sie dabei erwischte, wie sie Unzucht in der Loge betrieben, würde sie Louis mit Sicherheit dazu überreden sie zu bestrafen und der Chevalier wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was für eine Folter sich ihr von religiösem Eifer zerfressenes Gehirn für ihn ausdenken würde. Doch trotz des Risikos konnten sie es einfach nicht lassen, sich ihrer Wollust hinzugeben. Mit geschickten Fingern pumpte der Herzog das Geschlecht seines Geliebten, so dass dieser auf der Suche nach Halt die Armlehnen seines Stuhles so fest packte, dass er glaubte, das Holz zu zerbrechen. Seine Hoden fühlten sich an, als würden sie gleich explodieren und sein Schaft war hart wie ein Bajonett, doch immer wenn er glaubte, sein Verlangen würde in einem Höhepunkt gipfeln, ließ Philippe von ihm ab, so dass der Chevalier wimmernd und zitternd vor Erregung zurückblieb.

Immer von neuem wiederholte sich das Spiel, bis die Wangen des Chevaliers brannten, das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte und sich alles in seinem Kopf drehte. Längst war es ihm egal, ob der König oder seine Favoritin sahen, was sie hier trieben, alles was er wollte, war endlich Erfüllung zu erlangen, doch Philippe weigerte sich hartnäckig sie ihm zu gewähren. Endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war die Darbietung auf der Bühne zu Ende und das Publikum erhob sich zu einem pflichtschuldigen Applaus, doch der Chevalier hatte jetzt keine Nerven mehr für die Etikette. 

Ohne noch einen Blick auf den König zu riskieren, ordnete er eilig seine Beinkleider, bevor er sich erhob und seinen Geliebten an der Hand aus der Loge führte. Die Schritte mit denen er die langen Flure durchquerte waren so ausladend, dass Philippe in dem üppigen Kleid kaum mithalten konnte, doch der Chevalier warf keinen Blick zurück, sondern blickte nur nach vorn, sein Ziel fest im Auge. Kaum, dass sie die Gemächer des Herzogs erreicht hatten, riss der Chevalier die Tür auf und durchquerte den Vorraum, Philippe hinter sich herziehend, weiter ins Schlafgemach. Krachend fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss und auf einmal war da kein Halten mehr. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung seines Armes, fegte der Chevalier die Schreibutensilien vom Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, bevor er den Herzog dagegen schubste, so dass dieser mit der Brust auf der Tischplatte landete, dann schob er ihm eilig die Röcke nach oben.

„War das genug Skandal für Euch?“ knurrte er dunkel, während er so fest an den Knöpfen seiner Hose riss, dass sie beinah abgesprungen wären.

„Nun ja“, keuchte Philippe, dem durch die halb liegende Position das Korsett das Atmen schwer machte. „Ich hatte ja fast gehofft, Ihr würdet mir noch in der Loge die Kleider vom Leib reißen.“

„Und in Kauf nehmen, dass man mich wieder ins Exil schickt?“entgegnete der Chevalier in dem Moment, als er seine Männlichkeit befreit hatte, die nun hart und pulsierend in seiner Hand lag. „Damit Ihr in Ruhe die jungen Gecken in Euer Bett holt und sie Euch beglücken? Das könnte Euch so passen. Vergesst nicht, Ihr gehört mir“, grollte er besitzergreifend, bevor er sich nur mit etwas Spucke und ein paar Lusttropfen benetzt, unerbittlich durch Philippes Muskelring presste.

Ein Stöhnen mehr aus Schmerz als aus Lust entkam den Lippen des Herzogs, der halb unter seinen Röcken begraben bäuchlings auf dem Tisch lag. „Ich gehöre Euch, nur Euch“, beteuerte er undeutlich, während der Chevalier sein Becken so hart gegen ihn trieb, dass Philippes Leiste immer wieder gegen die Kante des Tisches prallte. Der Chevalier wusste, er würde nicht lange durchhalten, zu über stimuliert war sein Lustzentrum von der langen Folter im Theater, weshalb er sich beeilte um seinen Geliebten herum zu fassen und sein halb hartes Glied nun ebenfalls zu verwöhnen. „Mein“, stöhnte er erregt, den Orgasmus bereits wie ein fernes Grollen in sich aufsteigen fühlend, was ihn veranlasste, noch härter und schneller in den engen Körper vor sich zu stoßen, während er gleichzeitig Philippes Männlichkeit mit geschickten Fingern pumpte, bis er genauso hart und heiß war wie er selbst.

Der Chevalier kam mit dem Namen des Herren und einem Fluch auf den Lippen, der jede Jungfrau erröten lassen würde. Halt suchend krallten sich seine Finger in Philippes Hüfte, als er verzückt den Kopf in den Nacken warf und so hart in seinem Geliebten kam, dass er glaubte sein Herz würde aus seiner Brust springen, so heftig schlug es. Trotzdem stimulierte er den Herzog weiter und ritt seinen Höhepunkt aus, bis auch Philippe mit einem unterdrückten Laut auf den Lippen kam, dann brach der Chevalier auf ihm zusammen und pinnte ihn mit seinem Körpers auf den Tisch, nicht fähig sein Gewicht noch länger zu tragen.

Einen langen Moment lagen die beiden Männer atemlos aufeinander, der Chevalier mit herunter gelassenen Hosen und Philippe den Röcken über dem Kopf, bis der Herzog von Orleans schließlich sagte: „Ohne Euch hetzen zu wollen, aber ich befürchte, mein Korsett erstickt mich gleich, wenn wir nicht aufstehen.“ Eilig stemmte der Chevalier sich hoch und zog auch Philippe auf die Beine, bevor er ihm half, die Schnürung zu lockern, so dass Philippe endlich wieder durchatmen konnte.

„Wie Ihr seht, kann so ein Gesangsabend durchaus anregend sein“, foppte der Herzog seinen Liebhaber, während er die Schuhe auszog, aus dem Rock stieg und die Korsage ablegte, bis er nur noch in Strümpfen dastand.

„Dank Eurem Anschlag auf meine Sittsamkeit“, entgegnete der Chevalier süffisant, als er sich seiner Weste und Hose entledigte und begann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

„Alles nur, damit Ihr mich auch in Zukunft davor bewahrt nicht vor Langeweile dahinsiechen zu müssen“, gab Philippe mit einem Augenzwinkern zurück, bevor er in sein Nachtgewand schlüpfte und die Strümpfe abrollte.

„Und was ist mit den anderen Begleitern, die Ihr an meiner statt mitnehmen wolltet?“ hakte der Chevalier nach, nachdem auch er sich vollkommen entkleidet hatte und sein Nachthemd überstreifte.

„Das klingt ja fast, als wärt Ihr eifersüchtig“, stichelte Philippe, während er zum Bett trat und die Decke zurückschlug.

„Auf diese jungen Cretins, die noch nicht einmal ein Haar am Sack haben? Niemals!“ schnappte der Chevalier und wollte sich beleidigt abwenden, doch sein Geliebter hielt ihn zurück.

„Ihr habt auch keinen Grund. Es gibt doch immer nur Euch, mein Chevalier“, gab Philippe voller Inbrunst zurück, indem er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ und den Chevalier mit einer Handbewegung einlud, es ihm nachzutun. „Mit keinem anderen würde ich meine Tage lieber verbringen wollen.“

„Ich will hoffen, das gilt auch für Eure Nächte“, fügte der Chevalier schon etwas versöhnlicher hinzu, während er sich neben seinen Geliebten setzte und ihn küsste. Ihre Lippen sprachen von Vertrauen und Nähe und Liebe, nicht von Verlangen, als sie sich trafen und sich in perfekter Harmonie bewegten. Jetzt wo ihre Triebe gestillt waren, fühlten sich ihre Körper matt und angenehm schwer, so dass sie nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, die Kerzen löschten, bevor sie sich zusammen unter die Decke legten und dicht aneinander kuschelten. Obwohl sie beinah gleich groß waren, rahmte der Körper des Chevaliers den Rücken seines Geliebten perfekt ein und als er einen Arm um ihn legte, um ihn zu halten, verwob Philippe seine Finger mit den seinen. 

Durch den dünnen Stoff seines Nachtgewands konnte der Chevalier Philippes Herz fühlen, wie es kraftvoll in seiner Brust pochte und es machte ihn froh zu wissen, dass es auch nach all den Jahren immer noch nur für ihn schlug.

 

Ende


End file.
